Hangin' By a Moment
by Vitality Astral
Summary: Chrono thinks about how much he cares for his young contractor. Songfic.


Hey Guys! I'm Vei and this is my first Chrono(Chrno) Crusade fic. If I get totally OOC with the characters, I'm sorry…..I tend to do that. If you don't mind I'm gonna spell Chrono like this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrono Crusade blah blah blah…..

Oh yeah, this I guess is kinda focused more on Chrono's thoughts, so it's like in his POV, but not exactly. Anyways, on with the story!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
Closer to where I started,  
I'm chasing after you _

I'm falling even more in love with you  
_Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
Just hangin' by a moment here with you_

After the years Chrono spent with Rosette, he started to develop deep feelings for his contractor. Feelings that weren't familiar to a demon. Chrono realized how much he's changed and how easily he let go of his dark past.

He looked over at Rosette who was sleeping (and snoring). He turned to Azmaria, who was in the back seat. They had just finished an all-night mission and it was four in the morning. Right after they had parked somewhere near a park, Rosette fell asleep, Azmaria soon fell asleep too. The devil smiled warmly at the sleeping nun.

_Forgetting all I'm lacking  
Completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
You take all of me now _

Now I'm fallin' even more in love with you  
I'm letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
Just hangin' by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and I crash  
Oh, where to go?  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you

Chrono started to think about all the memories with Rosette, some good and some….well not so good, but either way he still cared for her. Ever since the day they met, he's felt a kind of completeness. She was a young girl, who literally gave her life to him. His contractor, the life of whom he shortened every time she unleashed his powers.

He would always try to convince her not to use the pocket watch, because he was worried about her and felt terrible about shortening her life each time. No matter how hard he would try, she would always put others before herself and he respected her for that. One of the reasons he fell in love for her.

"Why are you always so stubborn?" He would say to her from time to time, but he knew the answer clearly. Whether the decision was to save innocent lives or meant another step closer to finding Joshua, she gave her life either way.

_There's nothing else to lose  
There's nothing else to find  
There's nothing in the world  
That could change your mind  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else _

Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
Closer to where I started,  
I'm chasing after you

If Rosette had everything to lose, or if fate seemed to be against her, she wouldn't give up. Her determination would always guide her until she completed her goal. Nothing could change her mind.

She wanted truth, answers, and so much more, just to find her brother. No matter what, though, Chrono would follow till the end of time if he had to.

He leaned over to her and whispered, "I'll follow you till the very end and longer, Rosette Christopher." He then kissed her lightly on the cheek. He could've sworn he saw her smile a little. He chuckled slightly and watched as the sun begun to rise.

Chrono knew that as each time he used his powers, her life was shortened. So, each moment with her was very precious to him. The sun slowly lighted the dark sky as Chrono began to fall asleep. He knew he would always be hanging on to every moment with her.

_I'm fallin' even more in love with you  
I'm letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
Just hangin' by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and I crash  
Oh where to go?  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you _

Just hanging by a moment  
Just hangin' by a moment  
Just hangin' by a moment  
Just hangin' by a moment here with you

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Okay, I'm done….It was short and it wasn't as fluffy as I thought it would turn out to be but I guess that's good. Please review, it'll make me feel a whole lot better to know that someone read this **and** reviewed.


End file.
